Demonic Grove High
by DatCewlYaoiFangirl
Summary: Kagome moves to a new dorm school called D.G.H. Little does she know that the person she despised the most is going to be her room mate. The person she used to fight with back in kinder garden until junior high! What happens if that hanyou starts falling for her? Other than that, they meet their crazy dorm mates and realize this is going to be one hell of a year!


A girl with long raven hair that was up to her knee was dashing through the school hall ways like a mad man saying a very colorful string of words that would rather not be heard._** Way to go Kaggie! You are late for class on the first day of school, no wonder people compare you to your sister**__! __**She is always early at school!**__ "_Correction. She is a slut, a bitch and a major character that goes chasing boys down till their death!" Kagome thought out loud proudly. The ends of her hair were tied with a red ribbon, it kept knocking off.

Just then, she realized there were no people in the hallways so she figured, she would probably skip first period. _Sheesh, this suitcase is so heavy, I wonder where I can hide while first period goes on..._

**_Maybe outside?_**

_Too far, won't work_

**_Hey! The girl bathrooms!_**

_Are you serious?!_

_**Well, where else do you suggest?!**_

_An empty classroom anywhere._

_**Good luck finding one! It won't be that easy...HEY LOOK!**_

Kagome suddenly jumped up because the voice in her head was super loud that it probably made her forget all the algebra one problems.

_You stupid voice! I can never cooperate with you!_

**_That's too bad, did you realize you are still running and about to hit a door?_**

_huh?_

Kagome looked and right in front of her was a door.

"WATCH OUT!" Came a voice that luckily was not from her head, it was a girl probably her age. But it was too late, she already was on the porch of the door, lying face flat and her hands up in front of her."Wow, you are pretty flexible, no broken bones at all!" This voice was more childish like. "Here let me help you." Kagome looked up and saw what the voices were. The first one was a girl that had brown hair and it was tied up into a high pony tail, she wore normal clothes like the girl next to her. She had long hair that was up to her thigh.

"Hey, Sango you think she's dead?" asked the childish voice.

"Nope looks like we are getting another pack of adrenaline in our gang" answered the girl.

"Pffft, Sure the first adrenaline pack will be happy, don't you think? Isn't she pretty?! She is so cute! like a midget!"

"Rin, I don't understand your logic"

"Whatever! Let's help the poor thing!"

The girl Kagome supposed was Sango offered her a hand. Kagome just jumped up and landed on her feet, taking out her katana sword.(My story my rules, I don't want Kikyou and Kagome to have a bow and an arrow so I thought Kagome would have a katana and Kikyou would have arrows. STICK WITH IT)

"HEY! NO, DON'T GO SAYING I AM CUTE!" Kagome hated it when people said she is cute.

"Sorry! I'm Sango and this is Rin. We were wondering if we are in the same dorm, did you get the paper?"

"WHAT IS IT TO YOU?!"

"Ooooooo feisty! I like her!" Rin interrupted.

"I-I AM NOT- Sorry, I just sort of lose my mind when I have my sword." Kagome said rather disappointed.

"Oh, I see, You thought you were going to be late! Well, we don't have classes the first week here." Sango smiled at her. Kagome just huffed and put her hands on her hips.

"Like I am stupid. My dorm is called Neko House." Kagome said with that little huff again. Then, she noticed her suit case opened and stuff was out of it.

"Yay! we are in the same dorm! I wonder with who you will you share your room! Oh, I know! Sango Inuyasha doesn't have a roommate!" Rin jumped up and down.

"Oh yeah! Hey, but don't you think-"

"Hey! I am in the same room with the pervert and he did not try anything with me yet!"

"Well-" Now Sango was facing Kagome.

"If that adrenaline pack tries anything with you I will-"

"Knock him out with that over sized boomerang of your's?" Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Hah, don't worry I will know how to control him," _Long time no see, jerk. Wonder how you are doing._

Kagome walked over to her suitcase and put back her stuff. She saw the picture of her Dad. She kneeled her head down and kissed it. She put it back and zipped her suit case.

"Sango that is not true! Inuyasha is not like-" Rin fainted. Kagome opened her mouth to say something but Sango just went on. "3,2,1. HEY RIN LOOK HERE COMES SESSHY AND HE IS GOING TO PURPOSE TO YOU!" Sango shouted with a bored look. "Where!" Rin sat up excited. "Hey!" Then she fainted again. Kagome once again, opened her mouth to speak and was cut of by Rin this time. "TUN TUN TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" She fainted again. "This happens all the time. Ignore it. Let's go Kagome, I will show you our dorm." Kagome looked over at Rin then nodded, picked up her suit case started running like a mad man again, so Sango would have fun chasing after her yelling that this was the wrong way.


End file.
